


The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

by orphan_account



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pen Pals, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mallory and Janine find they have a lot in common</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baseballchica03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baseballchica03/gifts).



Weird, Mallory thought: she must have spent whole days of her life in the Kishis' house, and never gone into this room.

Janine said, 'It's good to have you back in Stoneybrook. You're one of the few people who really seems to _understand_.'

Mallory hugged her knees to her chest. 'I think you must have more guts than me, to stay here...'

'I envy you,' Janine said, 'having that focus on learning, which isn't really maximised at Stoneybrook High...'

'Yeah, it's great. It really is.' Mallory hesitated. 'I could write to you?'

Janine smiled. 'Yes. Yes, do. I'd like that.'


End file.
